Love Potion
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: LuNa! One-Shot


**I tried to make Luffy not OOC like 'four seasons'. Tell me if it worked out ^^**** I watched One piece movie 9. If you want some NamixLuffy fluff, watch that movie! It's about the time Nami got sick and they met Chopper =P  
A tiny little little bit Lemon...A littile bit...As big as a germ...Tiny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece. Nami and Luffy already would have a child if I owned it.  
...**

The straw-hat crew sat on the Thousands Sunny's deck around a treasure chest. Everyone looked at it and Usopp tried to open it. Everyone was curious, even the bookworm Robin and sleepy head Zoro. Nami crept closer and Usopp smiled. He opened the treasure and Nami looked into it with a huge smile. Usopp's and Nami's smile soon turned into a pout.

"What's that..." murmured Nami still looking at the little item. Luffy grabbed the little item and looked at it. It was a little bottle. Not just a wine bottle, but a blue bottle with some elegant decoration and a weird liquid in it. Robin glanced in the treasure chest seeing a scroll. She grabbed it and read it.

"What's this?" asked Luffy opening the seal on the bottle. He smelled "It smells like...Nothing...Boring"

"A love potion..." Everyone looked at Robin with wide eyes.

"A what?"

"A love potion" she repeated "It is 300 years old and made by gypsies. The love potion works if 2 different people take a sip. They will remember everything if love is included. If not, they forget everything"

"I bet it's worth a billion!" said Nami with beli eyes.

"I'm curious if it still works..." said Chopper looking at the bottle together with Luffy.

"Yea...It's already 300 years old..." said Usopp

"Nami-swan! Do you want it to test with me!" asked Sanji in his love-mode.

"No" said Nami "Luffy, give me the bottle" Luffy gave the bottle and Nami looked at it with a smile. "I can't wait to sell this!" yelled Nami exited.

"But we have to sell it somewhere else and not on the same island where we stole it" said Usopp thoughtful

"Yea, that's true..." said Nami. "Well, we're going to the next island!"

"Yosh" said the crew exited. Everyone prepared the sails and Nami still looked at the bottle with a grin. She looked at the seal and it was broken. Nami pouted mad and looked at Luffy. 'Better for his live if he didn't take a sip...' Nami walked towards Chopper and gave the bottle.

"Can you examine this?" asked Nami "What kind of ingredients and stuff?" Chopper blinked and nodded.

"Yea, sure, no problem...But you'll miss a bit..."

"Yea, I understand, but people won't buy it if it's just normal water..." murmured Nami. Nami glanced at Luffy and Luffy walked towards Sunny with his hands behind his back. 'No...He didn't drink it...' Nami walked towards Luffy and Chopper blinked at her behaviour. 'What's wrong with her?'

"Luffy..." Luffy turned and blinked at Nami. He didn't answer "Is your curiosity huge?"

"My what?" asked Luffy confused

"Are you curious...?" asked Nami with a beating vein this time

"Yea?" he asked more than saying.

"How did the potion taste?" asked Nami hoping he would say the truth or not.

"I don't know, I didn't taste it" Nami backed up and blinked

"Y...You didn't?" she asked

"Nope, can't say I did" Nami blinked again. She smiled and chuckled a bit

"Great!" She walked away and Luffy blinked. 'S...She had beli eyes again...' thought Luffy afraid. She walked back to her beach chair and grinned with her eyes closed.

"I'm so rich!" she said softly. Robin smiled and turned the next page.

-xxxxxxxxx-

Chopper sat in the infirmary room and examined the potion. He only saw simple ingredients and water. He shrugged his shoulders and jumped from his chair. He walked towards the deck with the bottle and looked around for Nami. He saw her and walked towards her.

"Nami! The ingredients aren't special or something...Even Luffy can make this..." Nami pouted sad and looked at the bottle.

"Even Luffy? That really is a bummer..." said Nami sad. She glanced at Luffy again and smiled getting an awesome plan. Sanji walked towards her and Robin with a cup of hot cocoa.

"Hello beautiful angels! I have sweet hot cocoa for my lovely ladies!" said Sanji wooing over Robin and Nami. They took the cups and Nami smiled at Sanji.

"Sanji-kun~ Could you do something for me?" asked Nami in a sweet voice

"Of course, Nami-swan!"

"Could you take a sip?" asked Nami showing the bottle. Sanji's eyes turned into bigger heart eyes.

"Of course! I will if you take a sip with me!" Nami blinked a few times and sighed

"Not with me, with Luffy!" said Nami pointing to Luffy. Luffy turned hearing his name.

"No!" said Sanji. He would do everything for Nami...But this is too much...

Luffy stood up and walked towards Nami, Sanji, Chopper and Robin

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy curious looking at the bottle

"Could you take a sip with Sanji-kun?" asked Nami.

"From the bottle?"

"Yea"

"The love potion?"

"Yea" Beating vein

"With Sanji"

"Yea! Will you take or not!"

"No, don't wanna..." murmured Luffy almost walking back. Sanji sighed relieved. He turned again and looked at the bottle. He stretched his arm and grabbed the bottle out of Nami's hand and stretched back. "What is it? Water?" asked Luffy.

"We don't know!" said Nami mad. She stood and walked mad towards Luffy. Luffy opened the bottle and put the bottle on his lips. Everyone eyes widened and yelled.

"Luffy, don't!" yelled Nami.

"You idiot!" yelled Sanji mad running to him...But it was too late...He sipped a bit. Everyone looked afraid and took a step back

"It tastes like water..." said Luffy with a pout. Nami walked mad to Luffy and grabbed the bottle out of his hand

"You moron!" yelled Nami mad looking at the bottle. He didn't drink much, though...

"It tastes like nothing!" said Luffy offended "I don't think it's something..."

"You shouldn't drink it in the first place!" yelled Nami mad grabbing Luffy by his vest "I can't believe how stupid you are!" Luffy looked with wide eyes at Nami and gasped "And what the hell is wrong with you this time!" she asked noticing the gasp. Luffy struggled

"Let me go!" yelled Luffy mad slapping her hand. Nami gasped when Luffy slapped her hand. Luffy took a step back and looked with a pained expression

"Idiot, what's wrong with you!" yelled Sanji mad. Nami looked at Luffy and only looked. Nothing more. She didn't think, she didn't talk...Only looked.

"Sorry..." murmured Luffy "I don't know why I did that" he grinned

"You never know why you do things!" yelled Nami finally getting out of her trance "Nevermind...Maybe it's just water..." sighed Nami looking in the bottle. She gave the bottle to Chopper. "Could you examine it further?" she asked. Chopper nodded and Usopp crept behind Chopper and Chopper shivered.

"Don't drink it...Luffy's going to attack you from behind..."

"IEEEEH!" screeched Chopper. Chopper ran to the infirmary room and Usopp laughed hard.

"Usopp, not funny..." said Zoro with one eye open. Luffy pouted mad and Nami walked back towards her beach chair. She lay down and closed her eyes. Luffy still looked at Nami and stuck his tongue out.

"Luffy! I saw that!" yelled Nami mad sitting up.

"Stingy!" yelled Luffy running back to Merry

"Stupid child..." murmured Nami

-xxxxx-

Nami woke up after a few hours and looked around. Robin closed her book and put it on the pile with already-read books. She grabbed a new one from the other pile. Nami smiled and stood up looking at the other crew members. They were playing cards except for Chopper. Nami frowned 'I'm kinda selfish...Chopper is examining the potion for me, but I'm relaxing...' Nami walked towards the infirmary room. She opened the door and looked at Chopper

"Hey" whispered Nami not wanting to startle him

"Hey" He whispered. He looked at Nami with a confused frown. "Why are we whispering?"

"I didn't want to startle you by yelling" she said with a smile "How's it going?"

"It's going great! I found something else, some kind of powder!" said Chopper proud with a huge smile.

"Really?" asked Nami curious. She walked towards Chopper, but a little bottle was in her way, making her slip, let her fall on her back, her head bumping against the counter, letting her unconscious with her mouth open, letting the bottle fall and spill the liquid over her face, into her mouth (A/N: I know...It's one hell of a coincidence...Just let it be please ^^) . Chopper gasped and grabbed the bottle with only a little bit in and jumped to Nami.

"Nami! Nami!" yelled Chopper. "She gulped the potion! O no!" He checked her pulse and went into human mode. He lifted Nami up and laid her in the infirmary bed and turned into normal mode again. He grabbed a towel and made it wet. He lay in on Nami's forehead, hoping she would wake up, but she didn't...

"Nami..." murmured Chopper softly "Wake up...And don't do something weird..."

-xxxxxxxxxxx-

"Dinner's ready!" yelled Sanji. Chopper went into the kitchen and gulped a bit. No one knows about something Nami. He doesn't dare to say it...Are they going to be mad at him? "Where's Nami-swan?" asked Sanji confused

"E..Euhm, sleeping in the infirmary...She's really tired, so she's going to be awake soon" said Chopper with a fake smile.

"Ah...Ok..." murmured Sanji. Everyone walked into the dining room and sat down on their places.

"Where's Franky?" asked Zoro

"He's downstairs in the Soldier Dock System since this morning" said Usopp. Zoro stood up.

"I'll them him about dinner" he yawned walking out of the dining room.

"Ok" smiled everyone enjoying their dinner. Everyone looked at the captain noticing he isn't talking...or even eating.

"What's wrong, captain-san?" asked Robin worried

"I have no idea..." he said with a pout "I'm not hungry...And that's not awesome...!"

Everyone looked with wide eyes at Luffy.

"Is he...sick?" whispered Usopp to Sanji

"I have no idea...The potion was 300 years old..." said Sanji with shrugged shoulders. Chopper looked at his plate with quilt. When does she wake up?

-xxxxxxx-

Nami woke up and blinked her eyes. She felt weird...She sat up and rubbed her eye. She felt weird and the headache isn't making it any better...She went out of the bed and walked towards the kitchen. Maybe Sanji could help her? She opened the door and the other door from the deck also went open and Zoro and Franky walked in, but everyone looked at Nami. Chopper with a huge relieved smile and everyone a bit expressionless. They ate further and were busy with other things. Nami glanced at everyone but stopped at someone...Luffy. Luffy looked at Nami the same way Nami looked at Luffy...passionated. 'Shit...' thought both. Luffy stood up fast, which made everyone's attention go to him.

"You drank it?" asked Luffy with a pained expression. Everyone gasped and looked at Nami. Chopper shivered

"No" said Nami "What makes you think that?" Chopper's expression turned into guilt

"I didn't think...I...felt it?" asked Luffy. He had no idea why he even asked it. "So you didn't even know you drank it?" asked Luffy "That's stupid..."

"I'm not stupid!" yelled Nami mad "I don't wanna hear that from you and I didn't even drink it, idiot!" She walked a bit closer to Luffy...Automatically...And everyone froze, looking at them. Yes, they were fighting and that is normal for them...But they didn't even looked mad...They looked with...Lust?

"Meany!" step closer

"Moron!" step closer

"Stupid..." step closer

"Idiot..." their lips were on a few millimetre's away from each other. They felt each other breathe against their lips...But Sanji, Zoro and Robin stopped them. Robin pushed them out of each other, Sanji caught Nami and Zoro caught Luffy.

"The hell was that!" yelled Usopp shocked "I thought she didn't drink it!"

"WEEEEEEEEH!" cried Chopper "SHE DID DRINK IT!"

"WHAT!" yelled everyone

"Chopper! What have you done!" yelled Sanji mad and shocked

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! WEEEH!" Chopper cried further "She fell in the infirmary with her head against the desk and the bottle with potion fell in her mouth! And she gulped before I could do something about it! Weeeeeh!" Nami looked with wide eyes and a pale face at Chopper

"No..." whispered Nami

"Robin, when is the effect gone?" asked Zoro

"I don't know...It wasn't in the scroll" murmured Robin with crossed arms.

"Damnit..." grumbled Luffy under Zoro

"Why can't we lock them up?" asked Usopp

"Great idea!" said Sanji "We'll lock them up for a day!"

"Good idea, longnose-kun" smiled Robin. Robin looked at Nami and Nami looked with a pale expressionless face at the ground. "Are you ready, navigator-san?" Nami lifted her head and looked at Robin. She nodded softly, almost unnoticed. Robin smiled sadly and grabbed her hand; pulled her up and walked to the woman headquarter. Robin opened the door and Nami gave her her key. Robin looked sadly and waved. Nami waved back with a sad expression and Robin closed the door, locking it. Nami went to her bed and sat down...She looked at the ground again and murmured something soft, touching her lips:

"I almost kissed him..."

-Men quarter-

"Stay here and don't move your ass!" yelled Sanji mad. Luffy pouted and pinched his eyes closed when Sanji slammed the door closed. Luffy pouted when Sanji locked the door. He lay down in his hammock and yawned.

"I miss Nami..." He murmured scratching his belly.

-xxxxxxxxx-

It was in the middle of the night and everyone went to their rooms after explaining everything the confused Franky. Sanji unlocked the door softly and glanced into the room. Luffy lay in his bed with his eyes open. He turned his head towards the door and blinked a few times.

"How are you feeling?" asked Zoro walking into the room.

"I'm feeling great!" grinned Luffy sitting up

"I would feel great, too, if I almost kissed my precious Nami-swan..." said Sanji mad walking to his locker.

"A what?" asked Luffy tilting his head.

"A kiss, moron! You almost did the second best thing on the world and you don't even know what it is!"

"Relax..." said Franky "He isn't like that...He doesn't know what it is..."

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Franky and they went to their beds. Luffy glanced at the door but Sanji still locked it

'Damnit...'

-Women quarter-

"Hello, navigato-" Robin blinked a few times hearing a little snore. She smiled when she heard another snore coming from Nami's bed. She locked the door and walked slowly to her bed. She put the light off and lay down.

"Good night, navigator-san..." whispered Robin with a smile.

-xxxxxxxx-

Its one hour later and everyone is sleeping...Although...Everyone? Two mugiwara crew members weren't sleeping...And we know who they are...Nami went out of her bed towards the door. She took a hairpin out of her hair and unlocked the door. She walked towards the men quarter and stopped. She gulped and went on her knees. She heard something behind the door and shrugged her shoulders, deciding it was nothing. She unlocked the door and opened the door. She blinked seeing Luffy also on his knees, trying to unlock the door. Luffy blinked a few times, too, and grinned seeing her surprised face.

"Hey" he said in a normal voice. Nami gasped seeing a black silhouette behind Luffy who's sitting up. Luffy shivered feeling a presence. Nami grabbed Luffy's hand and ran away

"LUUFFFYY!" yelled Sanji. Luffy and Nami ran over the deck to the kitchen. They opened the door and closed it fast hearing voices on the deck and footsteps. They sat against the door under the window. Nami looked at Luffy taking deep breaths and Luffy looked at Nami. He smiled a bit and grabbed her hand played with her fingers. Nami smiled and blushed a bit. Someone knocked on the kitchen door and Luffy and Nami gasped.

"Why won't they leave us alone..." murmured Nami crawling away with Luffy, still hand in hand

"I have no idea..." murmured Luffy. They crawled towards the ladder for the observation room and climbed up, Luffy first. Luffy turned and grabbed Nami's hand, pulling her up.

The kitchen door opened and they heard Sanji and Zoro talk. Luffy pulled Nami closer to him and kissed her cheek. Nami gasped and looked with wide eyes at Luffy.

"Why did you do that!" yelled Nami red

"I don't know..." said Luffy "I just wanted too..." Nami pouted and blushed. They walked to the observation room and closed the door, locking it. "It's not like we aren't going to do things like that..." murmured Luffy red. Nami turned crimson red, but smiled, nonetheless.

Luffy looked through the window and closed the curtains. Luffy turned back at Nami and his expression turned blank. Nami looked at Luffy with a passionated smile and eyes with lust. Nami walked towards Luffy and smiled. She put her arms around his neck and Luffy smiled too. Nami liked his smile like this...Nami went closer to Luffy and kissed him softly on his lips. She parted fast and looked at Luffy. Nami couldn't see his eyes for his hat is in the way.

"Again..." whispered Luffy in a roguish voice. Nami's legs turned into a puddle of goo and she shivered and smiled "Captain's order" Nami kissed him again. His lips felt soft, warm and tender, with a great taste. They moved their lips softly against each other's and moaned softly. Nami used her hands sliding it over his back and Luffy moaned softly. Nami smiled against his lips and she went a bit lower. Just use your imagination and you know where. Nami looked at his expression and smiled. This is her moment. Nami never saw Luffy this vulnerable, never, and she enjoyed it...She never want someone else to see Luffy like this...She owned his expression, she claimed his expression...She claimed and owned him.

She kissed him again and this time more passionated and with their tongue. Both making a love dance in each other's mouth. They parted and reached for oxygen

"Why are we doing this?" asked Nami panting

"I...I don't know..." panted Luffy with a quiver. Nami smiled and kissed him again.

"You're turned on..." breathed Nami in his ear. Luffy shivered and grabbed Nami hand, pulling it up.

"You're mean..." pouted Luffy with a huge blush. Nami smiled and nodded

"I know, right!" Luffy chuckled and kissed her again. Nami walked towards the couch and sat. Luffy opened the curtain a bit and looked through the window. He saw a mad Sanji and Robin pointing to the woman quarter. Sanji nodded and jumped over the railing, landing on the deck. Robin glanced at the observation room and looked at Luffy. She winked and walked to the ladder. Luffy smiled and closed the curtain again.

"Luffy""Nami" Both looked at each other with wide surprised eyes and confusion

"You first" said Nami

"No you first" said Luffy walking to the couch. Nami looked at Luffy and sighed. Luffy sighed too sitting down. Nami stood up and went into Luffy's lap. Luffy smiled and Nami kissed Luffy softly. Luffy slid his hand carefully under her shirt and unclasped her bra.

"I think I'll remember everything..." they both said in unison. Both looked at each other and blinked and blushed.

"You will?" asked both in unison again 'Ok...This is creepy' thought both again in unison.

"S...So...You love me...?" asked Nami with a huge blush. Luffy smiled sheepishly and nodded. Nami smiled and kissed him hard. Luffy was surprised at first but smiled against her lips. She parted and smiled hugging him hard. "I love you, too!" she giggled. Luffy smiled and kissed her again. They parted but looked sad at each other...Thinking the same thing

'Or is it the love potion talking? I don't care...I want this...'

They kissed passionated and they even went further then kissing...But that is something between them.

-xxxxxx-

"Where the hell were you guys!" yelled Sanji mad. Nami and Luffy shrugged their shoulders

"I have no idea what happened..." said Nami straightening her skirt

"Me neither..." said Luffy buttoning his vest. Sanji looked at them with a beating vein. He couldn't take the fact they were dressing before his eyes.

"Did we already look in the observation room?" asked Franky. Everyone looked at Franky, minus Robin, and blinked. Robin only smiled. Although, she was confused. She really thought Luffy and Nami would remember everything.

"We didn't..." seethed Sanji in between teethes

"Look for what?" asked Luffy.

"Nothing..." said everyone in unison.

"I'm hungry..." whined Luffy.

"I BET YOU ARE!" yelled Sanji. Luffy took a step back and shivered afraid.

"What did I do?" Zoro held Sanji by his arms and Sanji kicked with his legs

"I'm going to kill you!"

"What happened? Luffy, what did you do this time?" yelled Nami mad

"Nothing! Really! Or I don't remember..." said Luffy pouting.

"Guys, guys!" yelled Chopper from the infirmary "Does someone know where the love potion is?"

"The what?" asked Nami and Luffy in unison

"No..." said Zoro and Robin in unison. The other crew members also shook their head.

"I'm going to look further..." said Chopper running back. Everyone looked at Chopper and so they didn't notice Luffy's and Nami's expression. They smiled and looked behind them, into the sea, seeing a blue little bottle. They grinned and turned back to the others. They walked towards the kitchen and Sanji still cursed. Nami kissed Luffy quick on his cheek and ran to the others. Luffy grinned and put his hat straight running to the others as well...

It wasn't the love potion talking...It was all real...

**...  
Ok, I'm now busy with One Piece Academy, Body bender smoothie and our secret little moments...I'm sorry for the delayed updates -.- Review please =3**


End file.
